


Maybe Tomorrow

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Body Swap, Confessions, Curious Castiel, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light Smut, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas end up in switched bodies, a few awkward acknowledgements, research, and a movie... before Dean thinks maybe tomorrow things will be different. Might do a smut chapter later .. but for now its complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Tomorrow

Sam decided! Not Dean but SAM!!! ..make sure you get that part...because this was in no way Dean's idea! His brother insisted that they needed to clean out the mysterious objects room in the bunker. Now most of this stuff was harmless.. .but not all of it.. certainly not what brought us to where we are now… but I digress. 

Dean was adamant about not wanting to spend his weekend in a dust filled room, even if it was in the awesome bunker they called home. But once Castiel Angel of the Lord had put his two cents in… well Dean was screwed. He’d never had good odds when Cas and Sam agreed on something. Which luckily, was a pretty rare occurrence. 

Not thirty minutes after they got to "work" cleaning out the stupid place, labeling shit, and other geeky stuff.. guess who popped back from Oz. You got it in one, Charlie and Dorothy came strolling in with huge smiles on their faces and were instantly greeted with hugs from both the Winchesters. After she'd been thoroughly squeezed, Charlie was quickly introduced to Castiel, as was her lady friend which had obviously gotten more serious. Adventure has a tendency to speed up relationships.

A couple hours later Dean opened his stupid mouth and invited them to come live there, not that he regretted it.. but it may have lead to things getting screwy. Charlie leapt at the opportunity and Dorothy politely agreed as well, because she really didn’t have a home of her own anyway. So of course Charlie asked Sam to give them a lift back to civilization where she could pick up some of her things, and get some new stuff along the way.

Dean would never have thought he’d be so gung ho about a shopping trip but he was foaming at the mouth to get out of sorting the weird bunker leftovers. Unfortunately that was when Sam figured they could just rent a U-haul. Which obviously meant there wouldn’t be enough room for Dean. There was no way that all five of them could fit. So that’s how Sam ended up gone, and Dean left behind with an Angel who insisted they continue the organizing.

A few minutes later Dean picked up a small stone, he’d learned the hard way not to judge a rock by it’s color. It was warm in his hand, much like a Firestone, not the tire but the crystal. He smiled and turned around to face his Angel. Well if Cas belonged to anyone it would certainly be Dean.. not that you can own a person obviously, much less a wave of celestial intent. Just his, you know.. in theory. 

“Hey Cas, feel this.. the lil thing is like a heater!” Dean said excitedly as me moved closer to his friend. 

“Dean I don’t think you should touch things in here without doing proper research.” Castiel looked at him as if he were a two year old, which on a base level Dean understood.. but it was just a little freaking rock, wasn’t gonna kill him...right?

“Cas, look I touched it and I’m fine.. you should feel this..it’s awesome man!” Dean ignored Cas’ death glare, and shoved the stone into his friend’s hand. That was when everything went black. 

When he came to, Dean’s head was swirling beyond anything he’d ever felt… He stood up almost on instinct alone and flicked his eyes open just a little… wary of what he’d see. Which apparently was himself, laying on the floor… was he having some sort of out of body experience?

“Damnit Dean! You just had to pick up the damn hot rock” He scolded himself. 

It wasn’t until he reached to find a pulse on his body that he knew something was even more wrong.. He was solid.. his body was solid and the him that was out of his body was solid.. but what was even more astonishing was that his hand wasn’t his… it had long nimble fingers and no wrinkles, no freckles, no callouses or blemishes of any kind.. how is that even possible? He looks down at it curiously. 

“Wait just a damn minute.” he thinks to himself as his recognition meter clicked in and he realized it was Cas’ hand.. he was controlling Cas’ hand.. which was only the tip of the iceberg when his green eyes started to open and blinked at him with a clear look of confusion on his face and the patented head tilt..

“Who are you and what have you done to my vessel!”

Hearing Castiel’s words out of his own mouth was more than just a little disconcerting, but when he spoke and he heard the Angel’s voice instead of his own it got even more creepy. 

"Woah Cas...it's me. I think we've been Freaky Friday'd or something." Dean tugged his own arm? his friend’s arm? hell he wasn’t even sure but he drug Cas over to a full length mirror and confirmed his initial diagnosis. He was in fact in the Angel’s body.. and Castiel was in his.

“Well fuck…” Dean swore rubbing a hand against the furrowed brow. He took a minute making weird gestures with his face just out of curiosity. He’d never spent much time with Jimmy, and he didn’t even wanna get started on the Leviathan.. but Cas was so stoic he wondered what it would look like to put some wrinkles on it.

They immediately went to the library trying to find some way to switch things back. Over the next two hours Dean had to watch Castiel try to focus on the text but end up caressing his new skin. As if he’d just been waiting for any opportunity to touch it. Dean figured it was okay, wasn’t like the guy was grabbing himself or anything, it was innocent.. just intrigued about what it felt like to be inside another body. The hunter definitely understood that, he’d gotten quite curious as well but hid it like the repression perfectionist he was.

Dean checked the clock it was nearly five in the evening so out of habit he made his way to the kitchen. His mind in the zone of cooking some delicious fucking burgers, and certainly not thinking about the look Castiel had in his eyes when he rubbed his fingertips against the soft spot under his ear which had always been a sensitive area for Dean. The Angel must have felt the sparks because he his eyes went darker, he licked his lips, and his breath quickened. Nope, Dean wasn’t thinking about that at all. 

Once the burgers were done… he wondered if Cas wanted one.. he wasn’t sure if he’d need to eat, being in a different body or vessel or whatever. It was more than a little awkward being out of your own skin but he’d managed. Another quick thought that he’d go to the man and just ask.. and BAM there he was. 

“Fuck!” Dean shouted as he landed, slowly tipping and feeling a wet heat against his back.

It took a second for him to register he was in the shower.. “Why am I in the shower?” he muttered under his breath. He understood pretty quickly after that when he turned to the side and saw his body in the next shower stall. 

“Cas?”

Dean watched as his own eyes went wide and his face was staring back at him with a huge blush on his cheeks. “I’m so...sorry Dean.. I just… I wanted to know… I’m so sorry.. I shouldn’t have.” 

“Dude! Woah what are you talking about?” He looked for a second before he realized that his head had been thrown back against the wall, and he was panting?

Dean’s throat went dry.. and he turned away to avoid eye contact. It was a pretty sobering thought that the first thing Cas got a chance to do once inside his body was to jerk off…

“Dinner’s done...uh...it’s fine Cas. Just y'know, finish up and I’ll be in the kitchen.” Dean said before walking out of the bathroom, this was bound to be the weirdest situation he’d ever been in, hands down.

Dean was a little distraught at the idea that he had Cas’ mojo inside him.. it was more than a little fucked up that he could think of something and just end up somewhere else. He didn’t like flying at all, and this was no exception. He tried to keep his mind clear, which most people would have thought he’d have a fairly easy time doing.. but that wasn’t the case at all. 

When Cas came to the kitchen his movements were small and timid, causing Dean to feel pretty awkward because when he was in his own body it never acted that way. Dean Winchester didn’t get scared, he didn’t get embarrassed, and he sure as hell didn’t act like a scolded child anymore.

“Cas, I said its fine man. Not gonna lie, I was pretty curious myself. So just sit and eat.” Dean rolled his eyes and dug into the juicy burger, and immediately spat it out.

“Don’t eat that.. there’s something wrong with it.. it tastes funny.” it was too late Castiel was already chewing and moaning around the mouthful of meat he’d taken in. 

“MMM… Dean so good….Thank you, this makes me very happy.” 

Dean put on a disappointed scowl in return, muttering under his breath about stupid Angel powers. The upside was that he didn’t actually have to eat...so at least he wasn’t starved and everything tasted like crap.

After Cas finished eating they went back to the books, Dean slipped away claiming need for a drink. Which Castiel assumed was more out of habit considering he was the Angel now.. which made his head swirl a little thinking about it. Dean made his way to the liquor cabinet in the den, and stopped short in front of the mirror. If Cas got a show why didn’t he.. right? fair is fair. 

Dean slowly started taking the layers Cas wore off, realizing they both probably had far too many.. but with the hunter lifestyle being what it was, a spare shirt came in handy way too often. Towels and tourniquets weren’t something easy to find in warehouses, and abandoned buildings.

He finally got down to where he could unbutton the dress shirt and there was a little exposure of neck. His face got warm as he continued on, it was almost as if he were undressing Cas… with his mind in the wrong body.. and that felt strangely arousing. He continued until the taut lean chest was fully exposed. 

“Angel you been holdin out on me… “ he says as he smirks into the mirror at the fully developed six pack abs. He looks around to make sure Cas hasn’t snuck up on him before his swift fingers undo the metal button and zipper of the dark black slacks. 

He dropped the fabric to the floor taking in the old style boxers, Jimmy Novak could have used better taste in underwear.. no support whatsoever. It was also fair to say the loose cotton wasn’t hiding his pretty evident erection. Which Dean had to give the guy credit.. certainly well developed.. wasn’t as thick as his own but just as long, hell maybe longer when it was fully hard. 

He thought for sure he was going to have to find a bathroom and jack off to get rid of the damn thing but once he thought that he didn’t want it anymore, it deflated like a balloon. Maybe Angel powers weren’t all bad. Wait a minute… does that mean Cas can do that too? 

“Son of a bitch.” he said aloud as he pulled the clothes back over the slender hips of his new body. 

Dean moved quickly back to the library with a new determination in his step. He barged through the door and saw his hands grazing his own thighs as his tongue slipped out over his lips, like he did when he was hungry..or horny..

“Alright Angel boy, I want some answers…” 

Castiel looked up and blushed immediately, which made Dean consider that his boners weren’t the only thing hidden by his mojo. 

“How many times Cas..?” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.. how many times what?”

“How many times have you popped a boner and just swept it away with a single thought?” Dean said moving closer… hopefully becoming more intimidating.

Castiel dropped his head and sighed. “I do not know Dean, I’ve lost count. Why is this important?”

“Because Castiel! I’ve had to sit there awkwardly or shove a beer against my dick, when you stare at me with those freaking blue eyes. I have to think about dead kittens or puppies to keep from jizzing my pants and you just make it go away, how is that fair?” Dean said indignantly, until he realized exactly what he’d confessed. For a few seconds he was hoping that the clueless Angel didn’t get it, but of course the one fucking thing he doesn’t want Cas to understand and by all means he’s a fucking human nature genius.

Dean watched his own eyes go wide in shock and he realized this whole case of the body snatchers thing had to be fixed immediately .. seeing Castiel work his face was freaking him out. 

“I didn’t know you .. I’m sorry I wasn’t aware you struggled with the same afflictions.” Castiel said turning away, as if the last thing he wanted was for Dean to see his face. 

“Well… yeah..” he knew it was weak but there really wasn’t anything else to say, he’d basically just told Cas he was hot for him and the man couldn’t even look at him with his own damn eyes. 

They sat in the most awkward silence Dean had ever been involved with for hours… scanning books doing anything they could to fix whatever happened. Finally the hunter turned the page and he spotted the rock that had switched them. 

“HELL YEAH!” He shouted when he saw it.. his eyes moved over the text trying to find out how to resolve the issue… which apparently was to just wait… it was a typical twenty-four hour deal. Which basically meant he’d spent the better part of his day doing unnecessary research, which was always disappointing for Dean.

 

“Looks like we gotta wait it out.. wanna catch a movie?” Dean asked hoping that Cas wouldn’t make him go back to sorting things that could potentially make their already shared issue even worse.

“Yes, I’d like that very much.” Castiel replied with a small smile playing on Dean’s lips. 

The hunter mentally cheered that Sammy wouldn’t be back for a couple days considering Charlie’s new place was more than half way across the country. He sat them up in the den, added a few dvds to a pile and told Cas to pick while he went to the kitchen and made popcorn… it might not taste good to him right now but Cas deserved to have it all while he could. 

Twenty minutes later they were side by side on the comfy couch and Dean picked up a popped kernel out of habit and grimaced when the taste erupted in his mouth. 

“Try thinking about a waterfall.. and then taste it.” Castiel offered.

Dean tried it, and sure enough it helped. It wasn’t the same as tasting actual popcorn but it was something better than air, so that was an accomplishment. When he smiled at the new found flavor, Cas returned it with Dean’s cocky smirk.. and for a brief moment he wondered how kinky he’d have to be to want to fuck himself.. cause with Cas looking at him like that through his own face.. he realized why he’d always had such an easy time chasing tail. 

Hours later Cas fell asleep on Dean’s shoulder and the hunter didn’t say anything about it, just smiled against the short spiky blonde locks that were tickling his face. Maybe this whole Freaky Friday experience wasn’t as bad as it started out… hell maybe he’d offer Cas a ride on the amusement park out of skin when they got back to normal. He sure as hell was itchin to feel what it was like to strip the Angel down in his rightful form, tear him apart and break him down with passionate kisses and playful bites. 

Yeah, tomorrow he’d have to see what Cas thought about that… but for now Dean would let him sleep. It was his turn to watch over his Angel now, and he was going to take that job as seriously as it had always been taken before.


End file.
